oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck
Buck is a vulture that is part of the trio and serves alongside Popy and Harchi. Appearance Buck has burgundy colored feathers with a white underbelly and a light redish orange beak. Description One of the shows main characters, Buck is a vulture and the nerd of the trio. Buck along with Harchi and Popy try to get Oscar when they hunt for chicken eggs and water. He is the nerd of the trio as well as the tallest and always approves when Popy yells at Harchi In. He is not a very physical member of the team which would explain why he prefers to tally the games between his friends rather than compete with them at times. He can also be considerate of others rather than his team mate such as in Food Chain when he went against his friends wishes when they were trying to eat a baby vulture. However this could be due to the fact it was a baby vulture since he's a vulture himself. He and Harchi both have a brotherlike relationship as seen in some episodes. Buck at times does defy against Popy when being cheated such as when she feigned illness to eat the last of the strawberries they had. But in other situations act as Popy's right hand man due to his intelligence matching hers. He also prefers certain arrangements to things such instances like Godlizard Returns he made a stack of cans to sit on and meditate, and in Down in the Dumps where he made a stack of the junk he was collecting, although Harchi took one piece of junk and caused his stack to fall. Buck is a Hot-Headed, Romantic, Goofball and Outgoing, also became Soulmate, Alluring and Companion. Trivia *Buck seems to have xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers, and foreigners. He actually doesn't have a fear of strangers as shown in "Godlizard Returns". *It is also shown that he is the first character to never have his birthday displayed in some episodes. The second character is Skunk, the third is Roco, the fourth Manolo. *In the episode "Godlizard Returns" in the end, he had a transformation. He looked aqua with circles on it and also shrinked. *The reason why Buck doesn't fly is probably because he too is old to fly or probably it's because of his weight, but in some episodes he does fly. *Buck might be based of the white-headed vulture. *Buck got memory loss, as shown in "Busy Day" due to being dressed as a chicken after he landed with the cart, causing him to act as a chicken and losing his mind as a vulture. *In the episode, "Godlizard Returns", Buck made a stack of pyramid-like cans so he can meditate. It is unknown why he decided to meditate. It might be possible that he wanted to have peace along with Popy and Harchi and/or to stay calm. *His name was Burk in the original Ooohhhasis shorts. Gallery Buckdavultureisepic.png|Buck in a intro Hay.png hay21.png Hay2143.png scared animals.png Oscars-oasis-wallpaper8-1024x576.jpg|Buck Flying Imagebuck.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-01-09-17h51m30s065.png ProntoDelivery.png Zgfdhfdghfhjfdgjhgdhj.png Oscars-Oasis.jpg Lxnu1jzrhhq.jpg OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg Buck.jpg Category:Character Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Heroes